


Spider-ling, Crime-Fighting Spider, Spider-Boy?

by theonewhereshewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Background Avengers - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Clint is a mood, Gen, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a clumsy mess, Peter is a nervous wreck, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spider-Boy, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor and Loki make a brief appearance, crime-fighting spider, probably out of character, spider-ling, spiderson, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhereshewrites/pseuds/theonewhereshewrites
Summary: In which Civil War never happens, and Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers keep running into a blue and red masked vigilante while they're fighting crime in Queens, and Tony Stark takes it upon himself to find out more about this crime-fighting spider-ling.Also posted on fanfiction.net





	1. "Alright, Spider-Man."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel & their respective creators. This is my first Marvel fic, so please let me know what I can improve on. 
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net under the same account name. Thanks!

The first time, as far as Tony could tell, that the Spider-ling showed up had been in Queens. He hadn’t seen him in action, he spent very little of his free time in Queens, and most major villains that attacked the city attacked Manhattan. But he had seen the news that night, the report that showed the incredibly blurry, could-have-been-doctored, footage of what looked like a red and blue blur stopping a car from hitting a bus. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, it could have been anything. He wasn’t even sure the blur had been a person. All the news report said was ‘New Masked Vigilante Spotted In Queens? Red And Blue Blur Stops Bus Crash’. For all Tony knew it could have been a very large bird that had gotten in the way.

The second time, however, that he appeared, was all the more damning. Although it wasn’t Tony that had seen the masked vigilante, one of the Avengers had. Steve, who had taken a nostalgic walk down memory lane in Brooklyn, had been walking past his old home, when a red and blue blur swung right past him, attached to the building at the wrist by some sort of silver substance (were those webs?). At first, he had thought he was seeing things. He had thought perhaps he had been hit in the head by one too many bad guys. But then, once more, the blur swung past him, and this time he was nearly certain that was a spider emblem on the makeshift costume he was wearing that suspiciously resembled pajamas. He hadn’t told anyone at the compound. For all he knew, it was some kid playing an elaborate game of dress up. But there was something about the spider-ling, that just seemed very familiar to him.

The next time the spider-ling showed up, all of the Avengers were there. They were fighting some type of aliens near the New York Hall of Science that fell through some type of portal, causing a great deal of PTSD to fall on Tony, and there were civilians everywhere. None of the Avengers knew what to do. They were busy trying to contain the aliens, trying to keep them from reaching the outer boroughs, and there were high school students everywhere, school having just gotten out for the day. That’s when they saw him, the blue and red blur the news had dubbed as spider-guy, swinging in from behind them, and moving civilians out of the way. It was almost supernatural, how quickly he was clearing the streets, and it was odd, because he wasn’t trying to fight the aliens at all. All he seemed to be worried about was protecting the people of Queens. Then, just as quickly as he had moved everyone out of the way, he was gone, saying nothing but ‘see you around’ to them before he disappeared from their eye line.

By the time the spider-guy appeared for the fourth time, Tony had been studying him. He’d been researching him online, watching videos of him stopping cars, or saving people jumping off of the Brooklyn Bridge. He’d been memorizing his movements, watching the way he reacted to everything, and it was weird, because Tony’d never quite seen anything like it. His powers, were different to ones he had seen before. Mainly because he couldn’t quite tell if their source was some sort of tech, or the spider-guy himself. The webs, as far as Tony could tell were coming out of some sort of repulser the guy wore on his wrists. But his movements, seemed natural, like something he had been born with. It was almost as if the guy could sense danger, moving out of the way of obstacles before they had even come into his view. Not only that, but the way he moved, the way he flipped in and out of the streets and buildings, it was almost as if he weren’t an adult. But that was ridiculous, wasn’t it? This spider-thing couldn’t be a kid, there was no way, right?

But the more Tony thought about it, the more it made sense, and the more plausible it became. Most of the spider appearances had been during daylight hours, more frequently on weekends than any other time. Not only that, but he was rarely seen out before 3pm on weekdays. Come to think of it, the spider-ling had shown up right as school would have been getting out in Queens when they had been fighting the aliens. It all made sense, that a kid would be more worried about clearing the civilians than fighting the big guy. But it was crazy, wasn’t it?

It was at this realization, that Tony began monitoring the spider-kid, as Tony had dubbed him, even more closely. He had been tracking his appearances, and logging the hours of the day that he seemed to show up. Friday had mapped out all of the locations the kid appeared in the most frequently, and graphed a chart of the days and times he showed up. The longer Tony monitored the kid, the more certain he was that he was no older than eighteen.

  
It was at this, that Tony decided to do more extensive investigating. According to Friday, the kid frequented Queens and Brooklyn more often than any other location in the city, Queens in early afternoon on weekdays, and Brooklyn more frequently at night. So that’s exactly where Tony found himself on a Thursday afternoon at precisely 3:05 in the afternoon, Queens, New York.

He began circling just above where the aliens had attacked, the first time he had really gotten a good look of the spider-kid. Remembering that the kid had shown up just minutes after school would have let out, led Tony to believe that perhaps he had been on his way home from school, and that’s why he had been on the scene so quickly. Sure enough, 3:20pm, two blocks away from Midtown School of Science, the spider-kid made his first appearance.

He just flashed into the corner of Tony’s eye at first, and for a moment, he had thought it was his brain playing tricks on him. But moments later, the kid shot up above the skyline, and Tony had a direct view of the kid. Trailing behind the kid at a reasonable distance, Tony watched as he swung through the city heading towards Brooklyn, seemingly unaware that he was being followed. Tony watched as the kid stopped to help a few civilians on the street, giving some directions, and helping others with small tasks like carrying groceries. It was endearing, if Tony were being totally honest, with how much he seemed to care about the citizens of New York. Of course, Tony would never have done something so small himself, but it was nice to know there was someone out there who was helping the little guys. Tony watched as he stopped a mugging, impressed with the speed and agility with which he moved. He wasn’t sure even Cap had that kind of reaction time as he dodged a bullet.

Impressed, Tony followed him further into the city, confused to where the spider-kid was headed as he moved through Midtown, past The Bronx, and towards upstate New York. Of course, the kid had been upstate before on a few occasions, according to Friday, but there were few buildings a spider-kid could swing from upstate, so Tony wasn’t sure where they were headed. It wasn’t until they had nearly reached the Avengers Compound, that Tony begun to grow concerned to what exactly the kid was doing.

It was when the kid webbed the side of the Avengers building, and swung out of Tony’s sight, that he realized something was wrong. Because within seconds, Tony felt a strong force pull him towards the building, and when he looked up, there was the kid, swinging back around the building, and shooting webbing out of his wrists, directly at Tony. Reacting as quickly as possible, Tony made a move to fly out of the way, but he was too slow for the spider-kid’s reflexes, and within seconds, he felt his suit stick to the side of the building, coated in what appeared to be some sort of webbing.

“Sorry Iron Man, big fan, didn’t want to have to do that,” the kid shouted, his voice sounding no higher than a pipsqueak, bringing Tony to wonder just how old this kid was.

“Kid, what is this stuff?” Tony shouted at the kid, slightly perturbed that he was stuck to the side of his own compound.

“Don’t worry, it’s synthetic, it should wear off in a couple of hours!” he shouted as he began swinging off into the distance.

“A couple of hours?” Tony shouted in irritation. “No, you come back here and get this stuff off of me right now!” But the kid was too far away, already gone.

“Feeling a little stuck?” A voice called from below, and Tony looked down to the sight of Cap, standing on the balcony, an amused expression on his face.

“Shut it Rogers, and get me out of this stuff right now,” Tony demanded, “and you tell no one about this, ever.”

It was after this incident that an idea popped into Tony’s head. Perhaps he was going crazy, perhaps he was off his rocker a little bit. But a lightbulb had gone off in Tony’s head that day he had been stuck to the side of the building, and he couldn’t seem to turn it off. Maybe be really was insane; Pepper had told him as such when she had found out what he had been doing. Maybe it was one of the side effects of having poisoned himself with palladium for two years; It would explain his behaviour as of late. But he couldn’t help himself, he had to entertain the itch that he had been having ever since he had spent two hours peeling synthetic webbing off of his Iron Man armour, and he was only getting started.

Tony was careful about trailing the kid after that. Being sure only to observe from afar, no longer following the kid around the city. If he could, he’d send another member of the team to Queens or Brooklyn to keep an eye out, and sometimes he’d have Redwing monitoring the streets. But it didn’t take long for Tony to figure out all he needed to about the kid and the project he’d been working on. He’d labelled it Project Spider-ling, and though no one except Pepper knew exactly what he was doing, everyone seemed to think he was certifiably insane. Of course, all they knew was that it had something to do with the spider-guy, and Tony had yet to share the information that he was fairly certain the kid was in High School. But regardless, the team knew he was designing something for the spider-guy, and they knew that couldn’t mean anything good.

It was two weeks later that Tony figured out far more about the kid than he had ever thought he would without actually approaching the kid. But after monitoring him for several weeks, and Friday’s helpful map of all of the places the kid had popped up, Tony had not only narrowed down where exactly the kid went to school, and where the kid lived, Tony was fairly certain he knew exactly who the kid was.

  
Figuring out where the kid had gone to school was the easiest part. All he had done was keep an eye on when and where he kid popped up closest to after school was out for the day, and he had it narrowed down to Midtown School of Science and Technology within days. After that, trailing the kid home had been even easier, and he had been fairly certain the kid lived in Queens from the get go anyways. Figuring out his identity, now that was a little bit harder.

Of course, he knew the building he lived in, and the school he went to. But there were lots of kids living in that building that attended Midtown School of Science and Technology, and several that all were about the right size to match the spider vigilante’s description. It was when the crime-fighting-spider foiled a robbery taking place in Pennsylvania, the night before the Midtown School of Science and Technology’s debate team was set to compete that he narrowed it down. Because while it was possible it was a coincidence that the spider-ling just happened to be in Pennsylvania on the same night that the debate team had been there, it was highly unlikely. And while there were many teenagers living in the building at 20 Ingram St, Forest Hills, there was only one that was also on the Midtown School of Science and Technology’s debate team, and that was Peter Parker.

This, and this alone, is how Tony Stark found himself on the couch of May Parker, at 3:27pm on a Tuesday afternoon. And this, and this alone, is how Peter Parker found himself walking into his and May’s apartment, only to nearly swallow his own tongue.

“Hey, May,” Peter called as he entered their small apartment, arms full of an old DVD-player, and his backpack slung across his shoulder.

“Mmm. Hey. How was school today?” his aunt called across the apartment, hidden from view around the corner of the living room.

“Okay. This crazy car parked outside-“ Peter began to say, freezing in place at the sight of none other than Tony Stark sitting on his couch eating a piece of May’s famous walnut date loaf.

“Oh, Mr. Parker,” Tony said to him, as if he weren’t just a random kid from Queens.

“Um…” Peter stuttered, pulling his earphones out of his ears. “What- what are you doing…? Hey! Uh, I’m-I’m-I’m Peter.”

“Tony,” Mr. Stark replied with a casual nod of the head.

“What are… what are you- what are you- what are you doing here?” he stumbled over his words, slightly awestruck to be standing ten feet away from his idol, one that had once saved his life.

“It’s about time we met. You’ve been getting my emails, right?” he said, winking at him with his right eye, then his left, and then his right again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter stumbled, unsure of where this was going.

“Right?” Tony continued.

“Regarding the…” Peter trailed off, tiptoeing around his words, unsure of what he was supposed to be saying.

“You didn’t tell me about the grant,” May cut in, throwing Peter one of her famous ‘what the hell,’ looks.

“About the grant,” Peter repeated her words, no clue what she was talking about.

“The September Foundation.” Tony added, hoping Peter would get the hint.

“Right,” Peter said, still not really knowing what was going on.

“Yeah, remember when you applied?” Tony asked, staring at the kid.

“Yeah.” Peter blanched.

“I approved, so now, we’re in business.” Tony finished, widening his eyes at the kid as if to say, play along. Aunt May gave him another what the hell look.

“You didn’t tell me anything, what’s up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?” May asked, her voice teetering between proud and angry.

“Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyways, what did I apply for?” Peter asked, still very little clue as to what was going on.

“That’s what I’m here to hash out,” Tony said to him, eyebrows raised.

“Okay. Hash, hash out, okay,” Peter said more to himself than to May and Tony.

“It’s so hard for me to believe that she’s someone’s aunt,” Tony said, gesturing towards May.

“Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?” May replied, a smile on her face, her cheeks slightly flushed.

“This walnut date loaf is exceptional,” Tony added, holding another piece of the loaf in his hand.

“Let me just stop you right there,” Peter cut him off, putting his hand out.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, waving the loaf around.

“Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever, no?” Peter asked, heart thumping.

“Yeah,” Tony said, voice raised slightly.

“Yeah?” Peter asked, eyes slightly wide.

“It’s pretty well funded,” Tony informed him, taking a bite of walnut date loaf.

“Wow,” Peter said aloud, more to himself than Tony.

“Look who you’re talking to. Can I have 5 minutes alone with him?” Tony asked, gesturing to Peter.

“Sure,” Aunt May said, gesturing towards Peter who suddenly looked slightly panicked at the thought of being alone in a room with Tony Stark.

Following Peter down the hall, Tony entered Peter’s room, locking the door behind them, and spitting the piece of walnut date loaf in his mouth into the garbage can.

“As walnut date loaves go, that wasn’t bad,” Tony said as he eyed the things in Peter’s room, mostly old computer parts. “Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store, salvation army?”

“Uh, the garbage actually,” Peter told him, a blush creeping across his cheeks, embarrassed.

“You’re a dumpster diver,” Tony stated, point blank.

“Yeah, I was… Anyways, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant.” Peter told the billionaire, now more confused than ever.

“Ah-ah! Me first,” Tony cut him off. “Quick question of the rhetorical variety,” Tony began, pulling out his phone and projecting a video of Peter webbing a criminal trying to break into a car up. “That’s you, right?”

“Um no, what do you, what do you mean?” Peter stuttered, eyes widening at the footage.

“Yeah, look at you go,” Tony said as he flipped his phone, displaying the video from the news, the one that showed him stopping the car from hitting the bus from the first appearance on the news. “Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour. That’s not easy. You got mad skills.”

“That’s all- That’s all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that’s where you found that? Because you know that’s all fake. It’s all done on the computer,” Peter stuttered, trying his hardest to explain the video.

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed as he looked around the kid’s room eyeing the door in the ceiling that likely lead to the attic.

“It’s like that video, what is it?” Peter stumbled.

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah… Oh, you mean like those UFO’s over Phoenix?” Tony asked as he picked up a broom handle, pushing the door open causing the spider outfit Peter had been wearing in the streets to fall from the ceiling tied to a rope. “What have we here?”

“Uh… that’s a…” Peter mumbled, pushing the suit behind his rack of clothes.

“So, you’re the… spider…ling. Crime-fighting Spider… You’re Spider-Boy?” Tony asked, a slight smirk on his face.

“Sp.. Spider-Man,” Peter corrected him, crossing his arms with an embarrassed huff.

“Not in that onesie, you’re not,” Tony told him.

“It’s not a onesie,” Peter defended his suit as Tony picked it up. “I don’t believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn’t miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… algebra test. Nailed it!”

“Who else knows? Anybody?” Tony asked, looking at Peter with a calculating look.

“Nobody,” Peter admitted, shaking his head.

“Not even your… unusually attractive aunt?” Tony questioned, sitting down on a chair.

“No. No, no. No, no. If she knew she would freak out, and when she freaks out, I freak out.” Peter said, gesturing towards the hall.

“You know what I think is really cool?” Tony asked, throwing the cartridge of webbing at Peter, who caught it, as if on instinct. “This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?” Tony asked, still slightly bitter about it sticking him to the side of his own building.

“I did,” Peter admitted sheepishly, obviously remembering having stuck Mr. Stark to his own building as he threw the webbing towards the closet. “About that, by the way, I’m sorry about… ya know… webbing you to the side of your own building,” Peter apologized.

“Climbing the walls, how you doing that?” Tony asked, ignoring Peter’s apology about the building. “Cohesive gloves?”

“It’s a long story, I was uh…” Peter began, only to be cut off by Mr. Stark analyzing his suit.

“Lordy! Can you even see in these?” Tony asked, holding the swim goggles attached to the mask up to his own eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I can!” Peter wailed, embarrassed.

“I’m blind!” Tony cried as Peter grabbed the suit from his hands, throwing it into the closet.

“I can- I can see in those. Okay? It’s just that… when whatever happened, happened… it’s like my senses have been dialled to 11. There’s way too much input, so… they kinda just help me focus…” Peter trailed off, still embarrassed by his suit.

“You’re in dire need of an upgrade,” Tony told him, the same maniacal glint in his eyes that he had when he got an idea. “Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That’s why I’m here,” he explained as Peter sat on the bed, earning a look of shock. “Why you doing this? I gotta know. What’s your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?

“Because…” Peter began, fiddling with his fingers, “because I’ve been me my whole life, and I’ve had these powers for 6 months. I read books, I build computers… and yeah, I would love to play football. But I couldn’t then so I shouldn’t now,”

“Sure, because you’re different.” Tony finished his sentence for him.

“Exactly, but I can’t tell anybody that, so I’m not.” Peter paused, looking down at his lap. “When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t…” he trailed off, “and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you.”

“So you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part?” Tony began after pondering Peter’s words for a moment. “Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, just looking out… for the little guy, that’s, that’s what it is,” Peter told him, watching as Mr. Stark stood up and walked closer to him.

“I’m gonna sit here, so you move the leg,” Tony told Peter, gesturing to where his leg was stretched out on the bed. Peter moved his leg. “Ever wanted to go inside the Avengers compound?” Tony asked Peter, whose eyes widened immediately.

“Um… what?” Peter blanched, eyes as wide as a kid on Christmas.

“Tell you what, you come upstate and we’ll get your suit all sorted out, bright and shiny, top to bottom, should have you back by, oh, I don’t know, 1am at the latest,” Tony told Peter, who now sat motionless on the bed.

“I can’t just go upstate with you!” Peter told Mr. Stark, nearly certain this was all some elaborate prank being played on him by Flash.

“Why?” Tony questioned, eyebrows pulled together.

  
“I’ve got… homework.” Peter explained, looking down in embarrassment.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” Tony stated, laughing to himself.

“I’m-I’m being serious!” Peter raised his voice slightly. “I have responsibilities, things to do. I can’t just come upstate with you on a school night.”

“Alright, Spider-Man,” Tony gave him a pensive look. “How about this, you come to the compound this weekend, and we’ll get you all sorted out, all the bells and whistles, and then, when you’re ready, we’ll see about introducing you to the rest of the team.”

“Mr. Stark, are you serious?” Peter asked, now standing, voice full of disbelief. Tony nodded. “Oh my goodness, Mr. Stark, thank you so much, you have no idea, oh my god!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, now standing, moving towards the door. “And Parker?” He paused and turned to look at Peter, hand on the door. “You ever web me to the side of my own building again, and it won’t just be you I’m having words with,” he threatened, nodding his head towards the hall where Aunt May likely was.

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark,” Peter told Tony, an excited tone to his voice.

Tony looked at Peter once more, before nodding, and making his way out of the Parker apartment and towards his car, entirely unsure as to whether he had just made the worst mistake of his life, or the best. But he knew one thing for sure, Peter Parker would change his life in more ways than one, and he was okay with that.


	2. "Mr. Captain America, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so lots of people wanted me to continue this so here we go. 
> 
> Thought I'd do a chapter of Peter kinda learning the ropes of the suit & Ned finding out about Peter being Spider-Man, though that scene is directly from Spider-Man: Homecoming. 
> 
> Also: I did a bit of an alternate version of Cap & Spider-Man meeting for the first time but I still like the dialogue from Civil War & I apologize in advance to anyone who actually lives in New York. Seeing as I do not, stuff might be out of place a bit. 
> 
> As always, all character rights belong to Marvel & their respective creators.

The first time Peter had put on the new suit, he had accidentally webbed himself to the side of a building. He had barely gotten two blocks from his and May’s apartment, still trying to adjust to the lack of resistance now that his suit was skin tight, and he wasn’t wearing a pair of swim goggles. He rounded the corner and swung upwards, getting ready to land on a fire escape to catch his breath after moving so much faster than he normally did, when he felt his body lurch, and then suddenly, he was falling. Frightened, he shot a web upwards, his heart dropping when it caught onto nothing. So, in a state of panic, he rapidly shot several webs in succession below him, and fell directly into the makeshift web.

Thankfully stopping his body’s rapid descent, he was now hanging upside down, covered in his own webbing, and trapped against the wall of a building. Normally, this would not have been a problem, seeing as he knew how to dissolve his own webbing without having to wait two hours for it to disintegrate on it’s own. But this was not his ordinary suit, and in the excitement of getting a Stark Tech suit, Peter had forgotten all about making sure the solvent for his webbing was included in the new suit. Therefore, he was stuck, upside down, on the side of a building in Queens, in the middle of daylight. _Great._

He had spent the first twenty minutes or so wriggling as much as he could, hoping he would somehow miraculously free himself from his own webbing. After all, the webbing had been manufactured with the intent to web up street criminals, not people with super strength. But after struggling for so long, he had lost hope, resigned to the fact that his webbing _was_ in fact strong enough to hold someone with superhuman strength. Maybe not The Hulk, but perhaps Captain America. (Was he as strong as Captain America? Maybe they could find out.)

Accepting the fact that he would just have to remain stuck to the side of the building until the webbing dissolved, Peter had shot a web down from the fire escape above him, and began creating web designs, trying to distract himself from the amount of blood rushing to his brain (seriously this couldn’t be healthy for him). Within twenty more minutes, he felt as though his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets because there was so much pressure in his head (could a person die from this?).

That’s when, from in the distance, Peter heard the distinct sound of whirring, rapidly growing in volume. Within seconds, it had increased to a thundering, and then, right in front of him, in all his glory, was Tony in the Iron Man armour.

“Hey kid, how’s it hanging?” He asked casually, laughing at his own joke.

“Oh, you know, just hanging out,” Peter countered lamely, embarrassed by the situation.

“Any reason you decided to try and be dracula today instead of a spider?” Tony questioned, gesturing to the way he was plastered to the wall.

“I had a bit of an accident, not used to such little resistance, ya know?” Peter continued, and he would have blushed had it not been for the fact that all of the blood in his body was already in his head. “How’d you find me?”

“Friday let’s me know if your heart rate drops too low, and hanging upside down plastered to the side of the wall for almost an hour will do that to you,” Tony began, eyeing the webbing that still had not even begun to dissolve, impressed. “How do I get you out of this stuff?”

“I have a solvent, but it’s in my old suit, which is in our apartment…” Peter trailed off, knowing Tony would not be pleased about that.

“Kid, you’re gonna give me gray hairs,” Tony sighed heavily, and then, just like that, he was off.

It only took him a few minutes to return, and only a few more for him to free Peter from his web-prison, but it had felt like an eternity to the kid who was hanging upside down, blood rushing to his head by the second. By the time he was back upright, he was so disoriented he could barely see straight, so much so, that Tony had to fly him home, and make him swear not to go back out in the suit for at least a few hours. But at least he was no longer webbed to the side of a building.

“I’m gonna go now, and Pete,” Tony called from his place near the door. “This happens again, you call me. I don’t wanna find you webbed upside down and dangling by your feet for at least a month, got it? And we’re putting that solvent in your suit the next time you come up to the compound so bring the formula.” Peter nodded, a look of embarrassment on his face as Tony left, leaving a dizzy Peter Parker in his wake.

The second time Peter put on the new suit, however, was a whole new game. Not only was he acutely aware of the change in wind resistance, but he was using it to his advantage. He was swinging faster than he ever had before, and his sticking abilities were far more useful in a material that was designed to work with them. He was stopping more crime in an hour than he normally did in five. In fact, he had foiled so many muggers that afternoon, that he was fairly certain there were none left in Queens for the time being. It was like the past six months his settings had been stuck at a 6, and now all of the sudden, they had been dialled up to an 11.

Finished in Queens, Peter began making his way towards Brooklyn, deciding to try his luck there for the afternoon. Swinging through Forest Hills, past Middle Village, through Ridgewood, and around Bushwick, Peter found himself in the heart of Brooklyn. It was busy, like Queens, but maybe not quite so much in the way that Queens was. There were less teenagers, more tourists, it seemed, but people didn’t appear to be rushing about their day quite as much as they did in Queens. Brooklyn was always like that.

After patrolling for half an hour or so, and foiling a few minor crimes, Peter made his way closer to the East River, down Columbia Heights. If he looked closely enough, he could see the old Stark Tower building across the river in Midtown, though now it was an office building, as far as Peter knew. Of course, it was much more than an office building now, but Peter didn't know that, yet. In Brooklyn Heights, was where he ran into none other than Captain America himself.

Peter had yet to meet any of the Avengers, as himself or as Spider-Man, aside from a quick hello on the streets, and he was nervous to say the least. He had grown up idolizing these people, watching them fight crime, and keep New York, and the world, safe. They were one of the main reasons that he had become Spider-Man, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, that is. Tony, in particular had been his motivation, he had saved his life at the Stark Expo once, but the rest of the Avengers were too. They couldn’t do it all by themselves.

Tony had asked Peter on his first visit to the compound if he had wanted to meet everyone, and he had promptly panicked and said no, he wasn’t ready yet, because really, he wasn’t. He had never even seen the Avengers out of uniform, aside from Tony, and the thought of just casually walking into their living space was enough to give him a heart attack. He thought it best if he stayed close to the ground for a little while, before you know, just waltzing into their living quarters.

This, was precisely why, at the sight of Steve Rogers standing on the side of the street in Brooklyn Heights, Peter Parker had been completely distracted, and swung directly into about ten garbage cans, and sent trash flying everywhere. Alarmed by the noise, Steve swivelled on Peter, eyeing the masked vigilante laying in a pile of trash, and began to laugh.

“Swing much, kid?” Cap asked him, and if he weren’t wearing a mask, he would be blushing red as a tomato.

Of course, the Avengers didn’t know who Peter was. But given that he’d run into them several times fighting crime, he had shouted at them a few times, and it wasn’t completely surprising that Cap knew Peter was not an adult. Besides, Peter highly doubted that Tony had spent so much time trying to figure out who he was, and hadn’t mentioned him to the other Avengers.

“Oh my god, Mr. Captain America, sir, hi!” Peter shouted excitedly, stumbling over his words as he stood up from the garbage.

“Spider-Man.” Steve nodded. “Call me Steve.”

“O-o-okay Mr. Steve, sir,” Peter stumbled. Cap laughed.

“New suit?” He asked, eyeing the new outfit Peter was wearing that was very obviously Stark Tech.

“Uh, um, yeah.” Peter nodded, scratching the back of his neck through his suit.

“Might wanna get it washed,” Steve told him, laughing. “Where ya from, kid?”

“Queens,” Peter told him, a nervous laugh coming out at the end of his sentence.

“Brooklyn.” Cap nodded, gesturing to the street, and then, just like that, he was gone, leaving a dumbfounded Peter standing in a pile of garbage in the middle of Brooklyn Heights.

The next time that Peter was wearing the suit, he very narrowly outed his identity to the entire debate team from school all at once. Partially because he was in a bit of shock, after just having stopped a car from crashing directly through the front window of the Starbucks they were all studying in. But mainly because he was a clumsy mess, and had almost forgotten that he was wearing a mask, and that they didn’t in fact know who he was. At the sight of Spider-Man’s sudden appearance, they all rushed out onto the street at once, immediately spouting out a large sum of thank you’s. At this, Peter very nearly said ‘it’s no problem guys, can’t do debate by myself, now could I?’ but stopped himself at it’s no problem.

It was a good thing he didn’t talk very fast, because if he did, he would likely word-vomit ten times more frequently than he already did, and half of the world would know who his identity. In fact, he was surprised more people other than Mr. Stark hadn’t figured it out by now, especially the Avengers. Some of them were trained spies and intelligence operatives, and he was a fifteen year old kid running around in spandex. But he wasn’t about to out himself to them either.

The most recent time Peter had worn the suit out, he had made a very dumb mistake. It was his own fault really, that he wasn’t more careful. But then again, Ned didn’t really understand personal boundaries.

He had just finished his fourth hour of patrolling, and decided it was time to call it quits, seeing as May was bound to be wondering where he was so close to dinner, and his body needed replenishing much more frequently than the average person.

Really, he should have looked around his room more before he took off his mask. Really, he shouldn’t have climbed in through the window along the ceiling and webbed his own door shut. Why didn’t he just change back into normal clothes, and go in through the front door? Then again, Ned had a bad habit of inviting himself over and showing up when Peter wasn’t home. It had become such a frequent occurrence that May had taken to just letting him into Peter’s room without his knowledge. So really, Peter should have looked, should have been more careful. And yet…

“You’re the Spider-Man, from Youtube!” Ned whisper-yelled, eyes wide as Peter pressed the release button on his suit.

“I’m not, I’m not!” Peter responded, voice panicked, as he pulled his suit off.

“You were on the ceiling.” Ned blanched.

“No, I wasn’t. Ned! What are you doing in my room?” Peter asked in a rush, despite the fact that it was not an irregular occurrence.

“May let me in! You said we were gonna finish the Death Star!” Ned shouted, and Peter remembered having discussed that at school earlier that day.

“You can’t just bust into my room!” Peter panicked, running forward at the sound of the door opened and May walked in.

“That turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster,” May said as she entered, waving a dishtowel in front of her face as smoke drifted in from the kitchen. “Let’s go to dinner. Thai? Ned, you want Thai?” May asked, pulling her hair from it’s clip.

“No! He’s got a thing,” Peter said, trying to get May out of his room before she noticed the suit on the floor.

“A thing to do after…” Ned trailed off.

“Okay,” May said, moving to leave. “Maybe put on some clothes,” she told Peter before closing the door behind her.

“Oh, she doesn’t know?” Ned asked, voice amazed as he stared at Peter.

“Nobody knows! Well, Mr. Stark knows, because he made my suit, but that’s it!” Peter explained as he pulled a shirt on.

“Tony Stark made you that!?” Ned blurted, voice raising in alarm. “Are you an Avenger?”

“Yeah, basically,” Peter told Ned, despite the fact that he was, in fact, not an Avenger. “You can’t tell anybody about this. You gotta keep it a secret.”

“A secret? Why?” Ned questioned as he grasped onto Peter’s bed for support. 

“You know what she’s like,” Peter whisper-shouted, gesturing towards the door. “If she finds out people try and kill me every night, she’s not gonna let me do this anymore. Come on, Ned, please?” 

“Okay, okay, okay. I’ll level with you.” Ned paused. “I don’t think I can keep this a secret, this is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me, Peter!”

“Ned, May cannot know. I cannot do that to her right now.” Peter paused. “You know? I mean, everything that’s happened with her, I— Please,” Peter begged, a lump forming in his throat.

“Okay,” Ned agreed.

“Just swear it, okay?” Peter asked.

“I swear,” Ned promised.

“Thank you,” Peter breathed a sigh of relied. “I can’t believe this is happening right now.” Peter sighed, running his hands through his hair as he moved towards the closet.

“Can I try the suit on? How does it work? Is it magnets? How do you shoot the strings—” Ned began firing off questions before Peter interrupted him.

“I’m gonna tell you about this at school tomorrow, okay?” Peter told Ned, ushering him towards the door,

“Great. Okay, well, wait, then.” How do you do this and the Stark Internship?” Ned asked suddenly, a confused expression on his face.

“This is the Stark Internship,” Peter told Ned, an are-you-kidding-me look on his face.

“OH!” Ned said aloud, a look of realization dawning on his face.

“Just get out of here.” Peter shook his head, pushing Ned out the door.

Closing his bedroom door behind Ned, he leaned against it and ran his hands through his hair, sighing. Of course this had to happen. _Of course._ Not that he didn’t trust Ned, he did. It’s just that he was terrible with secrets, and he tended to get overly excited about everything. Especially when it involved the Avengers. It had taken weeks to get him to shut up when he found out that Tony Stark had once saved his life at the Stark Expo.

_This was going to be a long week at school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment & let me know if there's anything that's weird or out of character. 
> 
> Again, if people want me to continue, then I'd love to keep going and write Peter meeting the other Avengers as both Peter & Spider-Man and eventually them finding out his identity.
> 
> So, let me know if that's something anyone would be interested in reading. 
> 
> Also I don't know if anyone's seen the head canon that's been going around that the old Stark Tower building becomes the Baxter Building from FF, but I love that idea, so theres a little easter egg in there about that too. 
> 
> Thank you! :)


	3. “Your majesty, Thor? Mr. Thor, sir? Mr. God of Thunder, sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to update, but people wanted me to keep going so here we go.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to keep this as close to canon as possible, minus Civil War, but I wanted to get Thor and Loki in there somehow, so I went a little off canon of Ragnarok.

The first Avenger (pun-intended) that Peter met out of suit was Captain America. He had been working in Tony’s lab, designing a new type of web shooter, when Steve Rogers had walked directly into the room and began talking, expecting to find Tony. He had gotten halfway through his sentence when his eyes actually landed on Peter, and he had frozen (because holy shit who is this kid and why is he in Tony’s lab that no one else but Bruce is allowed in?).

His first reaction to walking into a part of the compound and finding a complete stranger, was to jump into battle stance, but once he noticed that this person was actually a kid, he lapsed into confusion. (Who was this kid? Why was he in Tony’s lab? Did Tony have an illegitimate son that no one knew about?) The idea wasn’t so surprising. Less surprising than Clint having an entire secret family none of them had known about, anyways.

“Oh my god, Mr. Captain America, Sir,” the kid said, suddenly standing instead of sitting. His voice was higher than Steve had been expecting. “Hi, uh, I-I-I’m Peter.”

“Uh… is Tony around?” Steve asked, slightly uneasy around a strange teenager that he didn’t know.

“He, he, he, uh just ran out to, uh, get us some food,” Peter told the super soldier, stumbling over his words.

“Right… uh… alright. I’ll just… come back,” Steve told the kid, stepping backwards out of the room with confusion.

On the way back up to the living quarters of the compound, he ran into Tony, arms full of far more Chinese food than two ordinary people could eat.

“Cap,” Tony nodded, obviously in a rush to get back to his lab.

“Uh, Tony.” Steve stopped him. “Who’s the kid in your lab?”

“Oh, that’s Peter, sorry about him, he’s a little over excitable,” Tony apologized, as if that cleared anything up at all.

“And is he your—” Cap began, only to be cut off by Tony.

“Intern? Yeah,” Tony told him earning a confused look in response. Tony had once said that interns were less useful than rearranging deck chairs on the Titanic.

“Intern?” Steve questioned, unsure of when Tony had changed his opinion on interns, and started hiring fifteen year olds to work with million dollar tech.

“Intern,” Tony clarified, before moving past Steve and making his way towards the lab he’d left Peter in. “Don’t worry about him, Rogers,” he called behind him as he slipped through the door Steve had just come out of.

The second Avenger that Peter met was Hawkeye. He and Tony had just finished up in the lab for the afternoon, and Tony had gone up to the living quarters of the Avengers Compound to get something, dragging a very reluctant Peter behind him. (“Don’t worry, kid. The team’s out today, no one’s up there. I’ll be a few, why don’t you get something to eat?”)

And so, while Tony was off in one of the many hallways of the Avengers Compound, Peter found himself elbows deep in the refrigerator, arms piled full of leftover pizza, and Chinese food. It was when he pulled himself out of the fridge and shut the door, that he nearly jumped directly onto the ceiling and outed himself as Spider-Man right there.

Because behind the fridge door, squatting on the counter (yes, _squatting_ ), was one Clint Barton, staring directly at Peter while he drank hot coffee, straight from the pot. It was one of the strangest sights Peter had ever seen, Clint Barton, _no Hawkeye_ , squatting on the counter in the Avengers Compound like a bird, drinking what Peter could only assume was freshly made coffee while he stared Peter down.

He didn’t move, didn’t say anything, he didn’t so much as blink as he continued to glug coffee straight from the carafe as if it were something normal people did. He wasn’t in uniform. He wore simply a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and his arms were covered in bandages. It was quite disarming, if Peter were honest.

“Er, hi, Mr. Clint—Mr. Hawkeye, Sir!” Peter chirped, after having jumped ten feet back, and dropped a piece of pizza out of his mouth in the process. He didn’t respond. He just kept looking at Peter with the same calculating look from his place on the counter.

Just then, Tony reentered the room, arms full of what looked like computer parts. He didn’t so much as blink twice as he looked at Clint on the counter before making his way over to Peter.

“Barton.” Tony nodded. Clint shifted his gaze from Peter to Tony momentarily, and then nodded back. “When did you get back to the compound?”

“Just now.” The archer shrugged, eyes tired, and a stressed look on his face.

“Alright, well I better be getting Pete here home. Can’t have him falling asleep during his Chemistry test tomorrow,” Tony told the man, putting his arm on Peter’s shoulder. “Try not to drink all of the coffee.”

Peter and Tony made their way to the elevator, eyes still suspiciously on Clint who remained in his place on the counter. It wasn’t until they were in the elevator and the doors were about to close that Peter realized he hadn’t actually introduced himself.

And so, in his unique Peter way, he stuck his hand up and shouted, “I’m Peter, by the way!”

“Clint,” the archer responded, coffee pot back in it’s place. And then, in true Hawkeye fashion, the archer leapt from his spot on the counter, and disappeared into the vents, and for a moment, Peter was sure he’d gone insane.

The third time Peter met an Avenger it was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his entire life. Peter had been spending far more time at the Avengers Compound as of late, and because of that, he’d been spending quite a few nights upstate as well, when he didn’t have school the next day, at least.

Tony had taken it upon himself to set up a bedroom for Peter, though it wasn’t anything particularly intricate. It was just a bed and a desk in the living quarters of the compound, far enough away from the other Avengers that if they were in the compound, they wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon Peter. He didn’t often stay upstate if the other Avengers were there, anyways. Still, somehow, a large potion of Peter’s pyjamas, as well as about half of his nerdy science tees had wound up in his bedroom upstate. Which was precisely how Peter ended up embarrassing himself in front of not one, but two Asgardian Gods, and he had no one to blame but himself.

Peter had spent the night at the compound, after he and Tony had stayed up far too late trying to come up with a way to stop the rain from soaking Peter to the bone when he was patrolling. It was a Saturday anyways, and May had begun expecting that if Peter was upstate on a weekend, he usually didn’t come home until the following morning. But when Peter returned to his room the previous night, he’d thrown on the first pair of pyjamas he could find, and crawled into bed.

The following morning, still in his pyjamas from the night before and hair sticking up in every which direction, Peter wandered into the living room with a waffle hanging out of his mouth (Most of the Avengers, according to Tony, were out on field missions, and the ones that weren’t, were not at the compound). What Peter didn’t realize until he was standing right in the middle of the living room, was that Tony was not the only occupant of the living room. Because there on the far side of the room in all his glory was none other than the God of Thunder himself, and beside him was his brother Loki, who, as far as Peter remembered, had been trying to destroy the earth the last time he’d been here.

Spluttering and spraying waffle out of his mouth, Peter suddenly had the urge to swing right out the window and splat on the ground. Because while Peter was staring at Thor, he realized that Thor was looking at him. But not at his face, rather at his pyjamas. It was then that Peter looked down at his body, only to realize that not only was he wearing a shirt that said, _‘I lost an electron. Are you positive?’_ , but he was wearing pyjama pants that were patterned with a hundred tiny Mjolnir’s, and the very real Mjolnir was in Thor’s hand ten feet away.

Peter looked at Thor, and Thor looked at Peter, and neither said a word. Loki, who’d noticed Peter’s presence, and his fashion choice, looked less than impressed. Peter wasn’t sure whether he should try and explain the pyjamas, pretend this wasn’t happening, or just jump straight out the window. He was fairly certain the latter was the best option. Really, the floor could just swallow him up and it’d be preferable to this. Not only was he standing there in the nerdiest t-shirt known to man, but he was wearing Thor pyjamas in front of two Asgardian Gods. The only thing that made the situation slightly more bearable was the fact that Thor wasn’t in Asgardian battle armour like usual, rather he was wearing jeans and a black hoodie under a grey jacket, and his hair was pulled into a ponytail. Loki, on the other hand, was dressed head to toe in an all black suit, and was looking Peter over with a calculating look.

“Your majesty, Thor? Mr. Thor, sir? Mr. God of Thunder, sir?” Peter begun to splutter, unsure of how to address not only the God of Thunder, but the Prince of Asgard. “I’m—uh—the pyjamas—uh—I’m Peter,” he finished lamely, waving uncomfortably at the God that towered over him. In the background, Loki rolled his eyes and Tony was nearly in tears.

“Tony, what a fashionable son you have!” Thor boomed, smiling a wide grin at Tony before clapping Peter on the shoulder.

“I’m not—uh—I’m—“

“Thank you,” Tony responded, a hand covering his face, and giggles erupting through with his words.

Blushing furiously red, Peter then turned to Loki with an apprehensive look on his face. “Mr. God of Mischief, your highness. Hi, I’m Peter!”

“Loki of Asgard,” the trickster greeted Peter, shaking his hand as he eyed him up and down.

“Aren’t you like… a bad guy?” Peter questioned, eyes shifting warily from Loki to Tony, and then back to Loki.

“It varies from moment to moment,” he replied swiftly, a smirk on his face.

“So like… on a scale from one to ten, ten being the worst evil imaginable, like killing puppies, and one being I’ll spit on your hotdog… where are you right now?” Peter asked the god, who was looking at Peter with interest.

“Maybe a three.” Loki shrugged, brushing a piece of lint off of his arm.

“Alright… well if I’m around, just let me know if it gets above a six,” Peter told Loki, who grinned at him in response.

“I like this one,” Loki said to Thor, gesturing to Peter with a mischievous look on his face.

“Well, son of Tony, we must be going. We’re looking for our father, and I just stopped in to ensure Tony that Loki would not be causing any problems during out visit,” Thor explained, clapping Peter on the shoulder once more. “Let’s go, Loki.”

And then, just like that, they had stepped out onto the balcony, Thor had swung his hammer, and they’d gone. Ot took an hour and a half, three cups of coffee, and an forty five minutes of Tony teasing Peter for him to accept that it was not a dream, and that he had in fact just met the Princes of Asgard in Thor pyjamas.

When Peter met the rest of the Avengers sans suit, it happened all at once, and it was quite frankly one of the most confusing interactions Peter had ever been through in his life. He’d been spending a considerable amount of time at the compound as of late, and he’d met several of them in the Spider-Man suit. But there really wasn’t much of a reason for Peter Parker to meet the Avengers, seeing as he was usually in the labs.

According to Tony, Bruce Banner was the only Avenger that ever spent time in the labs other than for suit upgrades, and he’d no one had heard from him in two years. Peter had seen the other Avengers around the compound. Sometimes they were on their way to training sessions, and sometimes they were finishing up tech upgrades with Tony. But he didn’t often talk to them, seeing as the three times he had met members of the Avengers, he’d made a complete fool out of himself.

That being said, just because he didn’t talk to them, didn’t mean they didn’t know of his existence. They’d all noticed the fifteen year old that was suddenly spending an alarmingly high amount of time around Tony, and they’d all wondered who exactly he was. Steve had relayed his first encounter with Peter to the rest of the team, as had Clint, but no one knew much more about him other than the fact that his name was Peter.

There were three things that the Avengers did know, however. The first, was that the youngest employee of Stark Industries, other than Peter, was twenty-five. The second, was that Tony had always thought interns were entirely useless. And the third, was that Peter was just the right age to have been born right in the middle of Tony’s alcoholic playboy era.

It wasn’t something they were certain of, nor was it something they’d asked Peter or Tony about. But he was a fifteen year old intern working at a multi-billion dollar company who spent more time with Tony than some of the highest level employees of Stark Industries did. What were they supposed to think?

It wasn’t until a particularly cool Saturday afternoon that they finally decided to address the situation, and Peter was sure he’d never been so confused in his entire life.

Most of the Avengers had just gotten back to the compound after a particularly gruelling field mission in Utah a few days earlier, and they’d done nothing but laze around since. A few members including Steve, Sam, and Bucky had spent a few hours training, but for the most part, very little had been done. Tony, who’d been in and out of the compound since they’d gotten back, had come in for several minutes, dumped a few things on the counter, and left immediately during what sounded like a very frustrated phone call with a woman named May. The rest of the Avengers including, but not limited to Wanda, Vision, Clint, and Natasha, were gathered around the main living room on various couches with a Disney movie playing on the TV.

Steve, who’d just followed Bucky into the room from a training session, had stopped in the kitchen before appearing in the doorway of the living room holding a bright yellow piece of paper in his hand. He had a confused look on his face as he glanced from the paper, back toward the kitchen, and then back to the group of heroes gathered in the living room. Bucky had settled between Clint and Sam on the couch.

“Uh, where’s Tony?” Steve asked, eyebrows scrunched up as he reread the paper in his hand.

“Boss left the compound a half hour ago on a phone call,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice sounded from above.

“Why?” Clint asked, glancing up at Steve from the couch and noticing the violently yellow piece of paper Steve was holding that looked like it’d been crumped several times.

“This is why,” Steve told the Avengers, setting the paper on the coffee table and flattening it out with his hands.

Natasha paused the movie as the group of heroes leaned over and read what they now realized was a flyer. _‘_ ** _NOTICE TO ALL SOPHOMORES!_** _TAKE YOUR KID TO WORK DAY - WEDNESDAY NOVEMBER 16TH - ALL PERMISSION SLIPS MUST BE IN NO LATER THAN MONDAY NOVEMBER 14TH -_ ** _NO EXCEPTIONS!_** _’_

The room grew silent as the last of the group leaned over and read the flyer, and everyone was left staring at one another with equally confused expressions. There was only one reason Tony would’ve had a Take Your Kid To Work Day flyer, and that reason was Peter Parker.

As if on cue, the entire room’s attention was pulled to the sound of the door opening, and in walked none other than the kid himself. All eyes in the room shifted to the uncomfortable fifteen-year-old, who’d frozen in the doorway at the sight of nearly the entire team of Avengers staring directly at him.

“Oh, um, uh, Mr. Stark said you guys were on a field mission,” Peter said at once, eyes wide and unblinking. “Is he—is he—is he here, by the way?”

“Boss left a half an hour ago, Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice echoed throughout the room, and several eyes shifted from Peter to the direction the voice had come from, and then back to Peter. _Tony’s AI knew who Peter was?_ “He instructed me to tell you that he wouldn’t be long, and that you can wait for him in his lab, if you’d like.”

“Oh, alright, uh, th-thanks F-Friday,” Peter stuttered, teetering nervously by the entrance under the stares of so many people he looked up to.

It was an odd feeling, really. Because he’d met nearly all of them in Spider-Man suit, and he was never really nervous talking to them then. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that they didn’t know who Spider-Man was. They didn’t know that Spider-Man was a fifteen year old kid. But standing there now, with all of them staring at him like he was some sort of puzzle they had to solve during a mission, was unnerving to say the least.

“Alright, well I’m gonna go, it was nice meeting—“ Peter began, only to be stopped short.

“It’s Peter, right?” Natasha cut in with a calculating look on her face. Peter nodded. “Why don’t you sit down for a few minutes, Peter?”

“Oh, um, sure,” Peter replied, scratching the back of his neck as he made his way across the room and settled onto the edge of the couch to the left of Wanda. He dropped his backpack on the floor beside him.

“So what are you and Tony working on?” Steve asked, leaning against the wall beside Peter.

“Oh, uh, just, uh, technology stuff,” Peter answered lamely, his mind flashing momentarily to the Spider-Man suit that was in his backpack.

“You’re an intern, right?” Wanda asked him and he nodded. “How did you meet Mr. Stark?”

“Oh, he… uh… showed up at my apartment one day and uh… offered me an internship,” Peter explained, realizing after he said it how insane that must sound.

“He just showed up and offered you an internship out of no where?” Natasha questioned, eyebrows knitted.

“Yeah… well no, not exactly. I’d applied for the internship, and uh… I just came home one day and he was in mine and May’s apartment… and uh… he offered it to me,” Peter clarified, trying to remember the story he and Tony had come up with to explain how he’d gotten the internship in the first place.

Natasha’s head had snapped up at the mention of the name May. She was certain that’d been the name of the woman Tony had been arguing with on the phone before he’d left. She looked Peter over, considering him for a minute. He had brown eyes and brown hair like Tony, though Peter’s was lighter, and if any of the science stuff he was talking about was true, that was another thing he had in common with Tony. If he was a sophomore in high school, then that put his birth at 2001, which would have been right smack in the middle of Tony’s partying years. It added up.

She’d looked into Tony’s past extensively when she’d been undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D., and there’d never been any mention of his having a son. Though she supposed, if Tony hadn’t known Peter existed, then S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t have either. Regardless, Tony could have hidden Peter’s existence, if Clint’s family were any indication. Why else would Peter be spending so much time at the compound and with Tony, if he weren’t his son?

“Uh, look, not that you guys aren’t great, really you are,” Peter started, a nervous laugh coming out with his words as he stood up from the couch. “But I really should be getting down to Mr. Stark’s lab. He should be back any minute now. But it was really great meeting you all!”

“Peter, hang on,” Steve told the kid who was picking his backpack up. “Make sure Tony gets this,” he said, picking the flyer up off of the table, and thrusting it in Peter’s direction.

Taking the flyer from Steve, Peter glanced down at the yellow paper he now held, and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. The flyer was still crumped from where it had been in the bottom of Peter’s backpack, the ink slightly faded, and Peter squinted his eyes in confusion as Steve, who was smiling at him proudly.

“Uh, where did you get this?” he questioned, turning the flyer over in his hand. He was certain he hadn’t even given it to May, so how did Captain America have it?

“Tony left it on the counter. I’d hate for you to miss something like that,” Steve explained, and Peter felt a wave of confusion come over him.

He looked to the Avengers in the room, and a variety of expressions stared back at him. Some looked uncomfortable, some looked at him like they were proud of him, and some were grinning widely at him. Peter looked back at Steve, and he was sure he’d never been through such a strange encounter in his life.

“Uh, do you guys think—“ Peter began, only to be interrupted by none other than Tony Stark himself.

“Kid, there you are,” Tony exclaimed, entering the room with a grin on his face. “Friday said you were up here.”

“Yeah, I was uh, looking for you,” Peter explained, stuffing the flyer into his backpack before Tony noticed he had it.

“Alright, well come on, then. We’ve got lots to do,” Tony told Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him towards the entrance. “Can’t have these guys occupying my kid all day.”

Peter, who was just about to clarify that he was not, in fact, Tony’s son, was suddenly left in silence, staring up at Tony as he led him out of the room. Sure, he’d thought of Tony as a mentor, of sorts. Perhaps even a father figure, in one way or another. But it wasn’t until then that it occurred to Peter that perhaps Mr. Stark thought of him in that way too, and he suddenly realized that he was very happy at the thought. Behind them, was a room of confused Avengers, none of whom were entirely sure if Peter was Tony’s kid or not.

Peter sighed as he and Mr. Stark made their way out of the room. _This was going to take a lot of explaining._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the scene where Peter meets Thor and Loki is from two separate tumblr posts. One is about Peter wearing Thor pyjamas & Thor thinking Peter is Tony's son, and the other is the conversation between Loki and Peter & Loki's level of villainy. I don't know who wrote the original tumblr posts, as I can't seem to find them right now. But if you wrote them, or know who did, please let me know so I can give them credit for that idea. 
> 
> Also, idk where the whole Clint travels via the vents thing started, but I'm running with it because I think it's hilarious. And if anyone hasn't read the comics, Clint Barton in the comics is such a mood. Seriously. Read them. 
> 
> If anyone wants to scream into the abyss with me about Marvel, feel free to find me on tumblr. 
> 
> @emotionalsupportspider

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback in the comments, and let me know if anything is super weird or out of character. Also let me know if you want me to write more. Thanks!


End file.
